


night grow longer

by samanthawithlute



Series: Butterfly Summer Camp [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Night Swim, Sneaking Out, Summer Camp, deep convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Heejin gets Jiwoo to sneak out of their cabin at night for a dip in the lake under the moonlight.





	night grow longer

**Author's Note:**

> new installment of the summer camp series !
> 
> some soft heechuu because I think they have a really cool dynamic !
> 
> I might be developing a kinda larger story with this, but idk. if there are any ships you'd like to see in the summer camp lmk, or any type of interaction with other groups or anything that have '99 liners and younger! skz and dream are probably the ones I could do the best, but I could add little snippets of other groups if u want !

“Jiwoo, psst, Jiwoo, are you up?”

A groggy girl opened her eyes, and pushed some frizzy curls out of her face. “Heejin, is that you? It’s so late.”

“Shhh, Jiwoo, it’s not that late, I think the counselors are just going to sleep.”

“No, Sooyoung is definitely still awake, she’s always up late. She should sleep earlier it’s bad for you.”

“Okay dork, you know a lot about Sooyoung it seems, but that’s besides the point. Come on, let’s go swimming in the lake.”

“The lake? At night? I don’t even know where my swimsuit is?”

“Jiwoo please, it’s so pretty out, the moon is so full and there are like, no clouds, it’s so pretty.”

“Fine, you wore me down, just let me get my suit and some towels, do you think we need sunscreen?”

“Jiwoo. I have towels, forget the swimsuit, no one’s going to be there. And Jiwoo. The sun, it isn’t out.”

Jiwoo didn’t respond this time, she just hopped out of bed and put on flip flops. The two girls tip-toed around the creaking cabin, Heejin carrying a stack of towels, a lantern, bug spray, some chips, and two bottles of root beer. It was comically large, and as much as Jiwoo’s caring heart wanted to help she was too tired. 

They hit the grass outside and it was truly stunning. The moon was in full effect and they barely needed a lantern to guide their way. Heejin turned it on the lowest setting. 

“You were right Heekkie, it really is pretty.”

“I know, I just love looking at the stars at night.”

“Do you know if the lake is going to be cold?”

“Well, it’s always warm during the day when we swim, so …”

“Heekkie. The operative word there is ‘day’. I’m barely awake and even I know that. Thank god you have towels or we’d freeze to death.”

“You’ll still swim even if it’s cold?”

“Yes Heejin, you got me up, let’s just go. And … well, I love you and wanna make you happy, so of course I’ll go swimming.”

“You’re so sweet Jiwoo. Just follow me, I know the way.”

Jiwoo bobbed her head and skipped along behind Heejin. She moved gracefully, with the wonder of a child. She’d woken up and really experienced the sounds of the forest. Creaks and crashes of the branches and leaves were spooky, but they intrigued Jiwoo in their mystery. Who else was up this late in the moonlight, what other creatures were there taking a night swim?

Heejin lead. It was a simple path and the moon was bright, but it was still dark and she wanted to be careful. She was methodical, accounting for every twist and turn in the map in her head and the trail on the ground. She kept checking back on Jiwoo, but only for a moment at a time. She didn’t want to forget to look in front of herself. 

The lake was perfectly still and glistening. The moon reflect perfectly in it, and slowly rippled along. Streaks of light touched the surface. Even some stars could be seen in the reflection. Heejin put down the towels. She laid one out that they could sit on and kept two other ones folded they could use afterwards. She put the lantern on a table and sprayed bug spray all around them and on herself and Jiwoo.

“Okay, we have all that settled, so ..”“We’re gonna swim now, right Heejin?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Come on, let’s just run in there and go!”

“Okay, okay, just let me get myself ready.”

Heejin had maybe been building this moment up too much. Maybe she had been enamored with Jiwoo since her first day at camp last year. And they finally had gotten close and Heejin knew she could push Jiwoo to do more rebellious things. But standing here and now, Jiwoo getting undressed ready to swim, Heejin felt frozen. 

She’d planned everything out, precise times, towels, she’d had it all down. But now it was going to come down to nature. She couldn’t plan organic conversations. She just had to be in the moment. Without fully realizing it she began to undress too. 

“Okay Jiwoo, on the count of three, we run to the lake.”

“Alright, but we have to hold hands.”

“Ok, three … two … one!”

Locking arms the girls bolted down the beach in their underwear. Heejin felt a rush when the water touched her toes that kept her going. 

Panicked screams accompanied splashes as the girls settled into the water. Slinking down they bobbed their heads up and down, trying to get the rest of their bodies acclimated. 

“It’s not too bad. Now that we’re in here.”

“Yeah, I’m still cold though. Jiwoo, come here and give me a hug. We can keep warm like penguins.”

“Okay, erhm, let me move closer and make sure we don’t drag each other down.”

Jiwoo shuffled forward, kicking up bits of mud. She rotated and clung onto Heejin from the side, hoping to keep her warm. 

“Ahhh, thank you babe. I feel much warmer now.”

“Me too.”

“You’re real cute, you know?”

“Don’t say that pff. You’ll make me blush.”

“You look cute when you blush though.” Heejin pouted and pursed her lips at Jiwoo.

“Is that why you invited me here? To make me blush?”

“No, no no. I just wanted someone to come with me to the lake. And the stars are exceptional tonight.”

“They are. It’s crazy how many you can see. There are always so little in the city. But here it’s like millions.”

“I find it so peaceful. I feel so alone, but there’s a safety in that. Being alone and such.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I used to get real scared at night, fathoming the universe and how small and insignificant I am in it. I still do sometimes, but I try to make peace in it. Just accept all the wonder in the universe. I don’t know, I’m rambling. I just think it’s important to find a way to be okay with it all.”

“You know, _you’re_ real cute when you get all wordy and deep.”

“Hush, I just think a lot.”

“Let’s try and stop thinking then, and just look out into the world.”

“That’s cheesy.”

But Jiwoo didn’t respond, and Heejin stopped talking too. Huddling next to each other they floated in silence. Their breaths. Soft rippling of the lake. Bugs and birds humming. An owl hooted. 

The stars were static, the moon too. Everything in place. 

The girls felt it. The quiet aloneness. Heejin felt safe, especially with Jiwoo by her side. Jiwoo started to understand what Heejin meant. It was scary to be out here alone. The stars are wondrous, but they hold a lot of terror. 

Jiwoo liked her place in the universe. Even knowing all the randomness and vastness, she felt secure in her place. She started humming, random notes to a tune made up in her head. 

“Wow baby, that’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing, silly, just humming.”

Heejin moved closer, resting her head on Jiwoo’s shoulder.

“No, not just the humming. Everything. You, this night, the lake, the sky, … you.”

“Oh, you said ‘you’ twice.”

“I know.”

“You … also look beautiful tonight.”

Jiwoo noticed how close they were getting. She wasn’t clinging on to Heejin anymore, they were facing each other, holding each others shoulders. 

Heejin decided to lean in, the water droplets on her shoulders an invitation. Jiwoo’s soft cherry lips alluring her, pulling her closer. 

First their cheeks touched. The sharper jaw of Heejin pressing into Jiwoo’s soft flesh. 

Jiwoo reciprocated and in harmony their lips touched. 

It was light and airy. Heejin pressed back and forth, peppering small kisses. She moved her hands, one on the small of her back and the other behind Jiwoo’s ear. She rubbed it tenderly. 

Their bodies touched, wet clothes sticking to each other. And then Jiwoo moved back. Bodies still connected, but loosely. The girls stood up, acting in sync somehow. Jiwoo rest her head on Heejin’s shoulder now, and realizing how cold they were, the two of them began to run as best they could back to their towels. 

Walking back to the cabin they didn’t say much. “Thank you’s” were muttered and compliments and little nothings shared. But more importantly, for that moment, they shared in each other’s presence. 

Their feelings will unravel and twist as the days go by, but now they are feeling certain.


End file.
